


Life Eternal

by Nalou



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: #TheyDeserveBetter, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Canon Disabled Character, Charles Xavier has a Ph.D in Adorable, Charles Xavier in a Wheelchair, Erik Has Feelings, Erik is a Sweetheart, Inktober 2019, M/M, Meet-Cute, Pets, Soft Charles, Team Cherik, soft erik, they deserve better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2020-11-09 05:20:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 3,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20848163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nalou/pseuds/Nalou
Summary: One day, Erik stumbles upon a charity giving puppies for adoption. He couldn't have known his family of one would become a family of plenty, until he saw the man behind the table.Collection of +-100 words drabbles for the #TheyDeserveBetter Challenge!





	1. Puppies

Erik can only blame himself here. Getting a fourth puppy was certainly not the best idea he’s ever had, but neither getting the three others. It’s not his fault, though. Well- it is. But not completely.

The fact is, he happened to stumble upon this little charity giving abandoned puppies for adoption, and… He’s still not sure who did the best sad eyes between the small dog and the man behind the plastic table. The man had been speaking, but Erik could only stare at his angelic face and nod repeatedly. And like that, he ended up with a small barking machine and a number he couldn't dare to call.


	2. Kitten

“Oh Erik, look! she’s so cute!” Charles cooes at a cardboard box in a street corner.

Erik sighs, trying to keep a hold on his boyfriend’s hand before he all but falls and curls inside of said box.

“We can’t adopt cats, Charles. Remember all the dogs we have already?”

“But... Erik…” Charles’ eyes are welling up already, and Erik knows he’s doomed. Charles has always been the animal lover, and despite his grump exterior, Erik kind of is since he adopted four dogs just to see Charles again.

“Okay. But I’m not responsible if Havok eats one.”

The beaming smile he gets in return is all Erik needs.


	3. Sunset

Walking dogs is not always so easy. They sometimes have to face the weather, as it rains or snows or when the wind blows so hard they can barely stay upright. They sometimes have to face the road and the cars and all the people judging them, two men that can’t possibly be over their thirties walking a bunch of mismatched dogs, one of them in a wheelchair on top of it all?

But they also witness the most beautiful sceneries, watching the sunset on a bench as the horde plays on the grass, holding hand and sharing an ice-cream cone… In the end, what matters is that they’re together.


	4. Beach

For once, they’re on their own, having left their adopted family to Charles’ sister, Raven. Enjoying the sun rays as they read on the beach, going to swim when they feel like it’s too hot. A bubble of peace, of some sorts.

Or so they thought. They leave the beach in a sour mood with a dog in tow, Erik having pinned a memo for his owner where he had left him in the unforgiving sun without any water.

“If you dare want to get your dog back, call this number. You’ll have a lesson to learn.”

Darwin since then has joined their pack.


	5. Road trip

Leaving on vacation is always a challenge for their big family. They have to get all the dogs and the cat seated and secured on the backseat, Charles’ chair and the suitcases in the trunk, food and water for everyone, before even thinking of leaving. They have to stop regularly to let everyone stretch their legs and wheels, so they usually stick to the countryside roads, deciding of their route beforehand. But it’s always quickly forgotten when, once on the roads, they all gaze happily to the countryside, a hand left on a knee and happy barks covering the music. And Erik wouldn’t change that for anything in the world.


	6. Kiss

It happens the fifth time they meet outside of the charity. Erik still can’t get over the fact that Charles would want to have a coffee (well, a tea) with him, so five meetings? It’s just… incredible.

But here they are, seated at a terrace with the dogs alternating between wanting to jump on Charles’ lap to lick his face or happily tying Erik to his chair with their leashes.

And between two gentle laughs that make his insides melt, Charles puts his hand on Erik’s and leans towards him until their lips meet, smiling all the way to and back, basking in the red colouring Erik’s cheeks.


	7. Cuddle

At first, it takes some adjustments to settle on the couch, Erik making sure he doesn't crush Charles' legs without meaning it, that Charles' back is cradled correctly against his front all the while invaded by their overeager brood. And as time passes, fears become habits, puppies become well trained dogs, and now it takes only a few minutes to get Charles to sigh in happiness and Erik to start nuzzling at his neck playfully until the skin beneath his lips covers in goosebumps. Jealous, the dogs always end up pawing at them until Charles scratches their heads.


	8. Fireplace

Charles' favourite thing about going back to the mansion is and always will be the fireplace in his room. The first time he brought Erik with him, they made sweet love just in front of it, the flames drawing patterns on Erik's golden skin that Charles had made a point to follow. Right now, they just slump in front of it, drenched and exhausted and laughing, a heap of contented dogs swatting their tails at them, never tired enough even after a mad snowball fight in the gigantic garden. Beast the cat joins them and purrs as he rubs his head against them before settling against Havok.


	9. Blanket

Charles had, at some point, taken on a new hobby to release the stress given by his new thesis. Each and everyone of their family had ended up with a knitted blanket with their name on it. Amazingly, they all loved it and it wasn't rare to see the dogs holding theirs in their mouth as they traded baskets.

But the ones who used it the most were definitely Charles and Erik, throwing the gigantic magenta and blue cover over their bodies anytime they wanted to settle, reading, watching tv or just cuddling fondly. The blanket kept them warm, but the true warmth was in their hearts.


	10. Dreams

One of the amazing perks of telepathy was the possibility to witness his loved ones' dreams.

He chased rabbits with Angel and Darwin, climbed trees with Beast, devoured a raw steak with Havok and Banshee.

But most of all, he took part in his lover's dreams. Without even trying, he was drawn to him, to the beacon calling his name. It happened that Erik had nightmares about the past, but Charles always made sure to soothe the pain away, to take little Erik's hand and lead him to beautiful sceneries.

When that happened, he woke up deeply entangled in his lover's embrace, warm and safe and most of all, happy.


	11. Holidays

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Jasper for the idea and cheers <3

Erik comes back from work to find Banshee standing on Charles’ lap, almost as if he wanted to get on his shoulders. But big as he is, the red hound would certainly crush his owner.

“What’s going on?” Erik asks immediately. “Why is he so agitated? Did he swallow vitamins again?”

Charles keeps laughing as he tries to grab Banshee’s paws in his hands to stop him.

“Raven went on holidays, and she asked me to keep Emma for her. It seems that she didn’t like Banshee’s sniffles around her.”

Erik rolls his eyes. “A hound defeated by a bunny. I would never have guessed.”

He scratches his head anyway.


	12. Anniversary

On the second anniversary of their relationship, Charles is late to their date at the restaurant. Charles has never been late. Ever. So Erik fidgets, grabs his phone, puts it back, bring it in front of his eyes once again, checks the time and his schedule, in case he misread the place or the time. But no, everything’s correct, and the place in front of him, rid of its chair, is still empty.

Erik nearly jumps out of his skin when he hears Charles in his head.  _ Sorry darling, on my way _ , he says, sending him a mental picture of his lap.  _ Meet Az and Janos. _


	13. Children

Distant friends sometimes ask them (or truly, ask Charles) when they’re going to have children. Charles always smiles, saying that they have plenty of children already. As he speaks now, Janos jumps on his lap, as stealthy as ever, and Charles strokes his white fur immediately. “See, our family is great already.”

Blue eyes a shade lighter than Charles’ settle on the person in front of them, blinking slowly. Janos doesn’t purr, but Charles knows he’s happy now, getting used to the brood even without hearing any of them. From the highest point in the room, Az, the one-eyed black ragdoll, judges them with his dark stare.


	14. Proposal

It had been obvious, in the end. Erik's dogs couldn't live without Charles, and neither did he. He couldn't stop missing Charles' own cats' purring in the morning when he got up to feed them if he ever happened to leave.

It certainly had been obvious, in the end. Erik needed Charles in his life as much as Charles needed Erik, and that's why, when Erik got down on one knee, ready to get his handcrafted rings out, Charles had started laughing and crying in joy at the same time, producing a velvet box from the inside pocket of his jacket.


	15. Birthday

It's Charles' birthday today, and Erik managed to get their whole family to wear colourful hats and bowties, but as they wait for their master to come home, he has to stop Havok to chew on his and Hank’s garment  _ twice _ . Then, when the key is pushed in the lock, any tentative at keeping them calm fails, every damn animal jumping on their paws to welcome Charles. His lap is quickly invaded by furry yapping balls, but his delighted laugh is truly what makes Erik melt.

But later, when all of their beloved children will be in bed, he definitely plans to make  _ Charles _ melt.


	16. Wedding

They attended Raven’s and Irene’s wedding in June, Charles purely resplendent in his navy blue suit as his sister’s witness, seated next to her as both women signed the papers. Erik watched them from the first row, refusing to acknowledge the moisture in his eyes.

Three months later, it was their turn, Erik smiling proudly at his soon-to-be husband, who waited for him with unshed tears in his eyes.

Charles was the most beautiful man Erik had ever laid eyes on. Everyday, when he woke up, he was astounded by the sheer beauty of him. Now, he was going to pledge to do that for the rest of his life.


	17. Sharing food

One thing Erik found absolutely endearing about Charles that he wasn’t supposed to, was is utter incapability at making food decisions. It always took them a while to choose the restaurant, Charles hesitating between indian and thaï and french and  _ oh have you seen that new italian place? _ and then, when they got their reservation and went there, the menu always seemed to make him sweat. There were too many options that were mouth watering, the ones he hadn’t tasted yet facing the ones he knew and loved so much…

In the end, Erik would smile and pick something he knew Charles loved too, and asked him to share.


	18. Music

When Erik enters their home, Hank the cat runs through his legs to flee in the garden as an awful noise meets his ears. Surprised by his behaviour, Erik lets go of his power, feeling for every suspicious metal object in the house. Is Charles in any danger? Cautiously, he follows the lead of Charles’ wheelchair, where he can sense another metal object vibrating, causing the noise.

When he opens the door to their bedroom, he finds Havok and Angel lying on the floor, heads tucked under their front paws, and Banshee howling to the still invisible moon, seated in front of Charles, who’s blowing inside a trumpet, cheeks scarlet.


	19. Babysitting

At first, babysitting little Kurt for Raven and Irene is a real source of stress for Erik. What if he bumps into a furniture or falls or worse, get one of the pets angry by tugging on their tail or something? Knowing Raven, she’d kill him on the spot if anything happened to her poor little blue baby. But the fact is, months of practice later, Erik is completely at ease with his nephew spending a few hours or a night at home. In fact, it’s usually more painful when little Kurt leaves. Not that he wants any children, no. But Kurt has been totally adopted by his brood.


	20. Cooking

Cooking for each other on special occasions has always been a challenge, from the first dinners at home to the anniversaries, trying their damned best to impress their lover, either new of not. And Charles could never cook at Erik’s, and Erik had cramps in his back, standing awkwardly above the shorter stove, but they always managed anyway (and if not, take outs were easy to get delivered).

But the best part was to cook together whenever they could. They had quickly acquired habits that suited them perfectly, sharing the space and the utensils as if they always had.   
Yup, cooking together was definitely the best.


	21. Dancing

There were a few occasions when Charles regretted not being able to stand up from his chair. Well, way more than a few, when he struggled daily just to  _ move _ . But those times when he really  _ ached _ to have functioning legs, were when he saw Erik dancing. With Raven at her wedding, with his mother at Hanukkah…

Charles would then crave to feel Erik’s body against his, Erik’s hands roaming his back and shoulders as they moved to the tune.

But when Charles felt down like that, Erik would come to him, and in the privacy of their home, would take him in his arms and start a slow dance.


	22. Tradition

No matter how busy they are or how tired they feel, there’s one thing Charles and Erik will keep as a tradition (beside walking the dogs multiple times a day, of course).

Every Sunday, they brunch, either in the confines of their home or at restaurants, depending on the weather or their will to get outside.

But they always treat themselves with fresh croissants and eggs and pancakes and tea or coffee, among all the delicious dishes they can taste.

Hand in hand, dogs lying at their feet, food in their bellies and love in their hearts, they always end up ready for the week to come.


	23. Stargazing

Stargazing had been a habit Charles had picked up when he lived in the mansion and were unable to sleep. He’d wheel himself outside, a thick blanket and a thermos of his favourite infusion on his lap, and just stay there until he couldn’t feel his fingers anymore.

Leaving in the city had ripped him from that pleasure, the ever-lightened avenues masking the stars.

But when Erik entered his life and then went to the mansion with him, they shared that moment of quiet happiness, humbled by the greatness of the sky opened above them.

Huddled together, the cold was kept at bay.


	24. Flowers

“Roses? Gardenias? Lilies? Erik, tell me! What would be best?”

“Charles…” Erik sighs. “Stop freaking out. Anything would be perfect, I told you already. You don’t even  _ need _ flowers.”

“Of course I _need_ flowers, don’t be so stupid. I need to be exemplary!”

“You’re not going to be graded, you know?”

“It’s just as if!” Charles nearly shouts in the shop, cheeks red.

All frustration leaves Erik’s body at the sight, and he smiles slowly, love pouring from his heart to Charles.

“My mother will love you, Charles. How could she not? You’re the most perfect man I’ve ever met and I love you.”

This, at least, settles him.


	25. Chess

Chess was a common passion both Charles and Erik enjoyed to share together at any given time, sometimes even in the middle of the night, when Charles jolted awake from a nightmare and Erik woke up to sooth him. Erik would float the board to their bed and position the pieces while Charles pushed the dogs slowly to the foot of their bed, as they had a tendency to invade the space between them. Banshee would always yawn and open his eyes before falling back to sleep with a caress on his head. Charles and Erik would play before settling back in each other’s arms, sharing a kiss good night.


	26. Hug

To people not so close to them, Erik often passed as the dark, gruffy one, staying stoic and barely touching his lover. But Charles knew better. He knew all the love Erik could transmit with only his hand on Charles’ shoulder or nape. He knew Erik was the one Beast prefered when he needed caresses, purring and kneading on his lap as Erik’s hands were lost in the cat’s thick fur. He knew, also, that Erik would always bring their bodies closer anytime they were lying down, circling Charles’ waist as his free hand lost itself in Charles’ mop of hair. And Charles wouldn’t have it any different.


	27. Massage

Charles always loves a good, thorough massage after an exhausting day, when he has struggled to wheel himself around in the streets or in the subway, dealing with absent-minded or plainly disrespectful people, when he has dealt with uncooperative students and fellow teachers, when his tea was barely lukewarm by the time he got to drink it and everything would just be a mess. Charles always loves broad, long-fingered, deft hands kneading his bare skin, spreading heavy-scented massage oil as they slowly ease each knot. Charles always love Erik’s lips on him as a final touch.


	28. Help

“Erik! I need help!” Came Charles’ muffled voice from the living room. “I’m cooking right now, Liebling. I’m sure you can manage on your own or wait just for a bit. Fifteen minutes and it’ll be ready!” A flicker of annoyance hit him like a slight slap on the back of his head, but he ignored it, waiting for his lover to explicitly tell what he needs. It doesn’t take long. I won’t be breathing anymore in fifteen minutes! Get your fine arse in here! Erik obliged with a smile, noticing a sock-clad feet emerging from under a pile of dogs. “Hey, that place is mine!” he said, freeing Charles.


	29. Pride

Back in their first few months of dating, Charles had brought Erik to his very first Pride parade. Erik had been worried. What if some homophobic people attacked the convoy? Would he be fast enough to get Charles out of the way? What if there were a mass stampede and they were separated from each other? He knew those fears were useless, but he couldn’t stop them. Charles could, though, holding his hand and brushing his mind as they walked and wheeled with the thousands of people around them, bright colours painted on their cheeks. They go every year now, mutant, gay and proud.


	30. Family

They both had a difficult past - what with a father who died too soon, leaving a widow and a kid, what with an alcoholic mother and abusive stepfather. Still, both of them had a strong sense of family, and that’s what they had with Edie, Raven, Irene and their brood. Loving and be loved was the most important, no matter if there were blood links or not. The moments they shared, just the two of them, or with their beloved pets, or with their close human families were cherished all the same. Family was what they found, the day their gazes met.


	31. Halloween

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe it's the end already. It was an amazing month shared with you all!  
Thank you so much for all the comments! I'm so late, but I'll answer everyone really soon! 😘  
One last for the team, fellows. See you soon!

Trick-or-treating was a habit Charles had lost with his legs, back in his youth. It was simply completely foreign to Erik, just as some other american culture. But they learnt, when they got to live together, that there were many ways to celebrate it. They used the carved pumpkin pieces to bake, got their little four-legs family into cute costumes and waited for the bell to ring. Each year now, the little kids asked for Erik’s special tricks, for Charles’ scary horror stories, and for a hug from any of their favourite Super Dogs-and-Cat Heroes, the X-pets. That was it, basically, the truth behind their happiness. They were together.


End file.
